


远大前程

by Ludwig



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 出轨提及, 我本想让它是个pwp但是我失败了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig/pseuds/Ludwig
Summary: 没人知道布鲁斯·韦恩想要什么。





	远大前程

**Author's Note:**

> 基于地球十的背景创作。两个人都不是很正直。

会议厅里的每个人都对这对帝国模范夫妇的实际婚姻状况心知肚明。

 

卡尔艾尔七十多岁了，不再是被会里的高级军官牵着走的虚位元首——当然，老奸巨猾的开国将领们也都死的差不多了，他们的儿孙辈坐在他们当年的位置上，对这位全知全能的最完美的日耳曼人阿谀逢迎。而他们都清楚，霸主与妻子感情不和的婚姻与他们的前程有千丝万缕的联系。如果是在二十年前，他大概还会和颜悦色得对待那些被推荐来的金发女秘书。现在他会叫来那背后的指使者，冷淡地叫他带着他的女孩离开。

 

他七十多岁，虽然生理年龄仅相当于地球人的三十五岁，而且在未来的很长一段时间，他都将保持在这种壮年的峰值。但他不得不承认，衰退也并不会因为他是异类而放过他。他依然有挪转星球的力量，这力量甚至会比他更长久。但是他的克隆姊妹，霸权少女，死去，以及那之后他所熟识的名字接二连三地化作书中烟尘，无法遏制的孤独便将他那有翼的马车向后调转了。衰老让他能一眼看穿国会高官冠冕堂皇的表象——人们渴望向他靠拢，正像他们的本质便是追求权力。令人发笑的是，他没有爱情的婚姻反倒伴随他最为长久：药剂虽能让拉娜青春永驻，但她内心的衰老程度甚至远大于卡尔——她毕竟是个地球人，这有悖伦理的人体实验几乎要把她逼疯，而帝国的灰色天空和压抑氛围也几乎要压倒这个钢铁之人了。

 

所以当灰色中突然出现其他色彩时，即使那显得诡异而突兀，任何人都不会拒绝的。谁会拒绝骨灰瓮中骤然出现的玫瑰呢？卡尔不追求新鲜感，他过了那年纪了，也过了对爱情抱有期望的时候——但如果那走到他面前，那就另当别论。

 

韦恩刚成为他的副官时，他对此十分满意。韦恩在政治中心没有任何势力，虽然他的外祖父是赫赫有名的冯·哈默，但他的母亲冲破一切阻力义无反顾地嫁给了对政治毫无兴趣的商人托马斯·韦恩，也未听说韦恩与哪位将军私交甚密。但霸主依然对他留有疑问：韦恩先前在外交部的工作也算是前程光明，他如此选择，便必然有他的目的和打算，而霸主却难以用他因衰老而变的敏锐的双眼看清楚他究竟想要什么。

 

但韦恩却对他的欲望了然于心。这位年轻的副官机敏像是红色皮毛的狐狸，而他对自己蓝色眼睛里狡黠的光芒从不加掩饰，也从不掩饰他假意的笑容和刻意的亲昵，而他称之为服务精神。服务，是的，卡尔和他维持的就是这种简单直接的关系。都从年轻人把文件递给他，像往常一样汇报工作——韦恩的工作完成地中规中矩，这点倒实属令人讶异，毕竟他一直认为韦恩把这项职务视为跳板——所以他不得不直接表露出他的疑问开始。布鲁斯眯起眼睛好像在认真思考，随即跪在柔软的地毯上，解开霸主的皮带扣为他口交。他做这件事时两人都保持沉默，好像这不过是又一项份内的工作。长达一刻钟后，年轻人吐出了他的阴茎，蓝眼睛浸着半真半假的抱怨，好像他是一个得不到奖励的孩子。霸主抓着衣领把他提起来与自己平视，听见自己既不愤怒也不惊讶的平静语气又重复了一遍问题。

 

韦恩没去试图掰开他的手指，也没有绷紧好让脚尖能够触到地面，他任由卡尔轻易地控制他——就像卡尔能轻易控制的所有事一样——模模糊糊地回答了一遍是的。他又复述一遍，是的，这就是我所期望的。

 

这段纯粹的联系是从韦恩咽下最后一个字母开始的。

 

布鲁斯先把自己从挺括的军装里剥出来，仰倒在地毯上，动物的毛皮从身后拥抱他，替那个不体贴的情人抚慰他裸露的皮肤。霸主俯视着人类，后者融化在纯白的羊毛地毯上，只有被玫瑰吻过的双唇被端上来供人品尝。看看这淫荡的造物，有着犊羊初生时无暇的面孔，却时时将放浪含在唇间，敛起毒牙，将卡尔的欲望讲述给他自己听。

 

站在世界权力顶峰的最完美的雅利安人，向自己的欲念下跪。一瞬间他以为自己又成为一个外星遗孤，年轻的副官敞开的双腿是这世界唯一接纳他的地方。

 

副官见他迟迟没有动作，伸手抚上他雕塑般的脸，“您与宣传片里相差很多，”他自言自语道，“那大概是很早之——嗯……”韦恩做过润滑，“服务精神”，记得吗。但霸主那尺寸惊人的阴茎仍然让他有点吃不消——不过这点在他用舌尖描摹上面的血管时就已经清晰。手指不受控地蜷曲起来，接着手腕被轻易制约，扣向地面。

 

“腿再张开点。”卡尔简单地命令道，揉捏着大腿的软肉向后压去，性器更深地入侵。布鲁斯带着哭腔的喘息和呻吟与耳部簌簌流动的血液一起上涌到他的大脑，暂时麻痹了其他感官，除了包裹他的阴茎的火热的具象化的欲望他感受不到别的。

 

“……请您……啊……不……”粗暴的抽插把韦恩的语言都捣碎了，拼不出他想表达的意思。韦恩可没他一开始表现出的那么熟练，这一点一定程度上取悦了他。霸主放开他的手腕，转而抓住他的左胸揉弄。突如其来的刺激让布鲁斯惊叫了一声，双手反射性地举起想要反抗，又在认清形势下缓缓放下，紧抓地毯的绒毛。

 

卡尔放缓了抽插的速度，对方明显并不常使用的内壁紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，他灵魂的一部分似乎都要被吸出来了。带着理智的灵魂残片在巨大繁复的吊灯旁俯视两具交合的肉体：帝国领导人跪在他人两腿间发泄自己一直得不到疏解的欲望。卡尔艾尔七十多岁了，却像青春期少年被性欲操控。而韦恩顺应着他的每一个动作——韦恩有没有从这场性爱里得到快乐他不得而知，但从他越发尖利的呻吟可以看出他可能挺疼的。

 

深埋在体内的阴茎抽了出来，韦恩的双眼还没来得及聚焦，眼前的事物就整个颠倒了，侧脸埋进了地毯绒毛，唾液在白色绒毛上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他被摆成跪伏的姿势，腰塌下去，卡尔可以直接看到被插的嫣红的小穴欲求不满地收缩着。他捏着韦恩的后颈将他提起来，另一手扶着他的腰操进去。韦恩像受伤的动物一样发出呜咽声而他忘记了自己都说了什么下流话。

 

又一次狠狠地顶进去，这深度都可以让他受孕了，卡尔想到。他当然不会受孕，拉娜和德意志引以为傲的科技水平都不能跨过氪星与地球的鸿沟，给他一个不再孤身一人的慰藉。韦恩更不能。但这个野心勃勃的年轻人的确做到了别的什么。

 

布鲁斯能感到他体内的阴茎似乎变的更大，更热，氪星人的血在他体内流动。他挣扎着向前爬却被轻易地拖回来钉在原处。他已经射了两次，身下柔软的绒毛打着结，双腿颤抖几乎撑不住自己的体重。  
一千颗辉煌灿烂的太阳在他眼前爆炸了，卡尔的性器在他体内抽动着射精。

 

韦恩虚脱地软倒在地上，被体液打湿的白色绒毛蜜在脸上，在霸主看不见的阴影处，他露出意味不明的笑容。他知道明天他会被放在办公桌上双腿大开，下个星期同样。下个月也将如此。

 

下个月结束时，他用颤抖的手指系上霸主军服上的铜纽扣，光洁的金属会反射出他潮红未退的脸。

 

韦恩说这是他渴望的，而卡尔明白离不开这场关系的是他自己。他面对妻子时所充满的愧疚在于——他们都是失败的婚姻的牺牲品，而他却先逃了。韦恩就是他流着奶与蜜的国度，凭空而起的新氪星，他逃离失败的婚姻，谎言构筑的帝国的避难所。

 

他七十多岁不是十七岁了，过了可以满心狂热地听信爱国主义的年纪。韦恩给他指了另一条路，可以放弃痛苦的哲思，转而拥抱绝对的欢愉。

 

而他也明白所有接近他的人都各怀鬼胎，所以当韦恩下体吞吐着他的欲望，在他耳边嘶嘶低语：

 

“让我加入那个联盟。”

 

而卡尔回应他说：“革翼。”

 

 

END


End file.
